Go the Distance
by Harikou
Summary: Oneshot songfic to 'Go the Distance' from Hercules. InuYasha thinks about how he doesn't belong to either world. Very slight InuKag.


A/N: This is the product of watching InuYasha all day and then listening to Disney songs. xD I was listening to my Best of Disney cd, and this song, Go The Distance, from Hercules, came on, and all I could think of was InuYasha and how he thought he didn't belong.So I wrote a songfic about it.

**Go the Distance**

_I'm not either...'_ InuYasha thought to himself, resting his chin on his hand and sitting cross legged in front of the fire. His companions, Kagome, Shippo, and the rest, lay huddled around it as he kept watch for the night. He looked at all their peaceful faces and resumed his musing. _'I'm not demon, not human. I'm not either.'_

_I have often dreamed  
Of a far-off place,  
Where a great, warm welcome  
Will be waiting for me._

_'Father was a demon... And mother was a human. I'm half. I don't belong anywhere. I don't have a place,' _he continued in his head. Sure, he had friends. But he had no home, no place where he could just fit in.

_Where the crowds will cheer,_  
_When they see my face,_  
_And a voice keeps saying,_  
_This is where I'm meant to be._

_'I've got people that care about me. I've got someone to protect. But I still don't have anywhere in this world I belong. There's nowhere for half-breeds. I've just got to make a place for myself.' _He had done it before. Somewhat. Shut the world out, put on a tough facade, and pretended to be cold. And it had worked, for a time. Then along came Kikyo, and her reincarnation, Kagome. He looked to the latter. Her breathing was even and deep. Just like a sleeping human's should be. Half demons shouldn't be anything. He was pushing it for a half breed as it went. He felt he deserved none of it. Halflings were weak and disgusting. They didn't even deserve to be in this world. Yet, here he was. In an effort to save himself, he attempted to block out the rest of the world, cutting himself off from everyone and everything. Why not? They wouldn't accept him anyways. Half-breeds had nowhere to belong. But he could try to make one.

_I will find my way,  
I can go the distance,  
I'll be there, someday,  
If I can be strong.  
I know every mile,  
Will be worth my while.  
I would go most anywhere  
To feel like I belong._

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango belonged and fit in with the humans. Shippo and Kilala were both demons. But him, InuYasha, he was half and half. He was in the middle. He couldn't belong to both, so he belonged to neither. Rejected by both humans and demons. Except for his friends. No matter what, they always stood by him. They didn't care he was half demon. But still... "I'm not either," he repeated out loud.

"Not either what?" Came a sleepy voice.

InuYasha looked to where the sound had come from. Kagome.

"Not either what?" She said again.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Come on, I know you were thinking about something. Now spill," she said, waking up a little more.

He keh'd. "Fine. I was just thinking, well, about my heritage..."

"What about your heritage?"

"You know. Half breed."

"You know I don't care that you're half demon, InuYasha." Kagome smiled as she stated the obvious.

"I know, but the rest of the world does. I'm rejected by everyone, human or demon."

"Well now, we can make them see that it doesn't matter." She got out of her sleeping bag and sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder as she had done so many times before.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" He asked, uninterested.

"Well, you're already a hero in my eyes. All we need to do is keep on doing what we're doing. Saving people and stuff. You know, every person you save from a demon sees that you're good. Not like other demons. We just need to keep traveling and saving lives. Then people will see that, although you're a little rough around the edges, you have a good heart. Half demon or not."

He leaned into her. "Whatever you say."

_I am on my way!  
I can go the distance!  
I don't care how far! Somehow I'll be strong!  
I know every mile,  
Will be worth my while,  
I would go most anywhere to find where I belong._

**-Owari-**


End file.
